Semiconductor device fabrication includes fabrication of microprocessors, logic, and memory devices. Such devices may be fabricated using a variety of techniques, including patterning techniques implementing hard masks of various types. Some processes involve formation of structures that include silicon oxide and silicon nitride. Some techniques for forming such structures may be limited to patterning techniques that include both etch and deposition.
The background description provided herein is for the purposes of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.